He Screamed Legend!
by Giffy McWonderkin
Summary: It was destiny for you to be bound to me Kitsune. When I die, so would you. But you know how I am. I'll stretch out my hands and grasp that destiny. And grind it until only dust is left.


**Author's Note: I was listening to a band called A Day To Remember, specifically the song in which the title of this prologue is named after when inspiration hit me. I've long had a few ideas for a Naruto and Bleach cross over but didn't have the inspiration to write it. I haven't written much of anything in the last year or two and am trying to ease my way into fanfiction again. Anyways, this is my latest project so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This is written purely for entertainment and no profit is being made by me through this.**

**He Screamed Legend!**

**Prologue: My life for hire...**

"It was destiny for you to be bound to me Kitsune. When I die, so would you..."

Blood dripped from his fingers as he wrote the sealing array on the stone walls of the small isolated cave. A mischievous grin played on his lips -the grin that earned him the fear of the populace- and he watched with satisfied eyes at his work. In his mind it was truly his masterpiece, a work of art though none would get the chance to see it much less appreciate. The atmosphere was sombre in the dimly lit cave but his eyes shone with amusement as if to say that he knew something that you do not.

"But you know how I am. I'll stretch out my hands and grasp that destiny..."

He stood at the centre of the sealing array facing a large obsidian block that was as tall as he was. He marvelled at the mirror image of himself represented in the reflection and his grin grew more amused when he saw that the reflection rippled and changed into that of a beautiful red haired goddess. The eyes of the reflection grew wide with fear and a touch of despair as he performed the hand seal to his technique. When he was finished with the hand seals, he touched the obsidian block with the palm of his hand.

"And grind it until only dust is left..."

Red hot cracks began to form on the surface of the obsidian block before shattering and sending debris all around it. He smiled in happiness. This was his gift to her. Even though they were never lovers, nor friends not even civil with each other but he was grateful to her nonetheless because she was always there to keep him company. As the dust and debris settled a beautiful obsidian sword emerged and grasping its handle was a delicate hand. His eyes trailed the hand and it lead him to the beautiful face of a red haired princess.

"What a beautiful sight for sore eyes," spoke the blonde haired man as he took in the appearance of the female.

"And what a dumb-ass you are for even trying to do this," quipped the female in reply before the blonde fell to his knees. The red haired female was quickly at his side and laid his head on her lap. She stroked his blonde strands for a moment before looking into his blue eyes, conveying the thanks and gratitude that she felt for him. "You are strange for a human, aren't you?" She had spoken the question with a hint of mirth, something that she was not used to.

"Of course, I try to be unique you know. It's no wonder they called me the number one most surprising ninja after all," replied the blonde with a foxy grin though his expression turned a bit more serious after a moment. "This is my gift to you though. I am dying, that's no surprise. The Shiki Fuuin was designed so that when I die, so would you. I could never let that happen after all that we've been through. Everyone deserves a second chance, even you Kitsune. I could not free you because that would also kill us both so I did the next best thing. You are still bound, but only to a sword." The red haired female wanted to interject, but his fingers softly touched her lips. "The sword could never be destroyed by anything except yourself. Your will is your life as they say and this literally applies to you."

Both were quiet after that. There was an air of melancholy in the room, something that neither could bring themselves to dispel. The silence was interrupted however when the red haired Kitsune spoke. "Thank you, for everything..." she trailed off. "It was a pain knowing you Naruto. And a pleasure as well." When she said that, tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I hope to see you again you dumb-ass. There's so much that I want to say to you..." at that the blonde smiled.

"Maybe in another lifetime, Kitsune..." answered the blonde as he closed his eyes. Knowing that his end was near, the Kitsune pressed her lips firmly on his in a kiss that spoke of her feelings towards the man. "What a way to go, huh?" spoke Naruto with his last breath.

"Yeah. What a way to go..." answered the female, though there was no one to listen to her. "Dumb-ass..."


End file.
